Tiberon
| notes = | introduced = Update 14.9.0 }} The is a Tenno 3 round burst-fire rifle introduced in update Update 14.9.0. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. *High damage make it effective against armored Grineer. *Good accuracy for a burst fire weapon. *Very low recoil. *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low critical chance. (5% per bullet or 14.3% chance of at least one critical per burst, if all bullets hit) *Low status chance. (2.5% per bullet or 7.3% chance of at least one status per burst, if all bullets hit) *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Comparisons: *'Tiberon', compared to the Burston: **Higher base damage (60.0 vs. 30.0). ***Slightly higher damage (15.0 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (30.0 vs. 10.0). ***Slightly higher damage (15.0 vs. 10.0). **Higher accuracy (33.3 vs. 25.0). **Slightly longer reload time (2.3 seconds vs. 2.0 seconds). **Smaller magazine size (30 rounds vs. 45 rounds). **Higher critical damage multiplier (200.0% vs. 150.0%). **Lower status chance (2.5% vs. 10.0%). Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Requires a Latron to build as well as a Forma. The blueprint is acquired from the market however. *When compared to the Sybaris, it has a higher fire rate, a larger magazine size, and better accuracy. However, the weapon has little to go by in terms of critical chance and status chance, a property that the Sybaris shines in. The Tiberon is essentially an alternative to the Sybaris for dealing higher non-crit DPS. *Like the Sybaris, the Tiberon's burst has a very tight shot grouping, which combined with its high base accuracy and negligible recoil makes it better at long-range shooting than other burst-fire weapons, such as the Burston or Hind. *The Tiberon is a very strong candidate for Specter use thanks to its high base damage/second combined with high accuracy. Trivia *The weapon's name may be derived from tiburón, the Spanish word for shark. Its design takes several cues from sharks, namely its dark-blue color of the weapon and its blade-like under-barrel attachment resembling a shark's pectoral fins. *This is the only weapon outside of clan tech that requires a Forma to build, and is one of three weapons to require a completely separate weapon in order to craft it (the others being the Bolto, which requires the Lato, and the Redeemer, which requires both a Vasto and Dual Skana). *At the time of its release, the Latron Prime or the Latron Wraith could also be used to build the Tiberon. This was fixed in Update 14.9.1. Media TiberonCodex.png|Tiberon in Codex. TiberonDarthmufin.jpg Tiberon Colour Customization.png|Tiberon Colour Customization Tenno Reinforcements - Tiberon Tiberon - 14.9 - Mogamu Warframe Tiberon & The Burst Fire Threesome thequickdraw Warframe Tiberon Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.9.0 Warframe TIBERON Build Guide See also *Sybaris, another Tenno burst-fire rifle. *Burston, a similar Tenno 3 round burst-fire rifle. *Latron, the semi-automatic rifle required to build the Tiberon. de:Tiberon Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Rifles Category:Update 14